danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lazuli-Heart/Hospital Horror!
Hospital Horror Hospital Horror is a factional rp where subjects must escape and guards must stop them. The Subjects all came to the hospital for one reason or another.Desiese, Injury, they all thought they'd be cured. But after being thrown into their cells, they knew their stay would be a whole lot different... The Guards patrolled the hallways carefully, but nobody could tell who was who. Exept for the Doctor. The madman behind the horror. Only one thing is on his subjects minds, Escaping. As a Subject, your main source of information will be the Diary Pages hidden around the wards. That is also how I'll personify myself in this mess. Guards are able to forge said diary pages if they get their hands on them, so be careful. There is one leader, the Doctor. They are allowed to create the mini-games used to test or kill caught subjects, and have a direct line of communication to every guard. They know who the guards are. All players will have a unique discription when seeing eachother, which may give a hint to their role. All players are allowed to take one item from home into the hospital. Outright weapons ( Such as a knife ) were not allowed to be brought, and outright armour wasn't either, so think outside the box! You will get different buffs and nerfs depending on your item too. Lycanthopes (Werewolves) are allowed, but they may not change at will. That would class the whole character as a weapon I thought of this when going for school injections so have fun. Guard Roles Hall Guard: You are the Doctor's main defence, and a strong fighter. * Extreamly Strong * Rather Slow * At the start, owns a Converion Injector, Taser and their item from home. * Starts in the halls with the Subjects * Can convert Subjects to Guards, or incapasitate them. You must take incapasitated Subjects to one of the Doctor's experiment rooms. * Incapasitating and delivering subjects earns you the Doctor's intrest. *Can Forge. Nurse You are the residential femme-fatal and the last line of defence for the Doctor. * Weaker than a hall guard, but can hold their own. * Extreamly fast and beautiful. * Starts with the same items as a hall guard. * Starts in reception area. *Can Forge Right Hand Man You are the Doctor's personal assistant, and the perfect killer. This role is only obtainable by gaining the Doctor's attention. * ''All players know who you are when summoned. * Extreamly Strong. * Rather fast. * Owns a gun, taser, converter and item from home, as well as all past owned items. * Can Forge The Doctor. ''You are the mastermind behind the madness. * Knows who all guards are. * All players know who you are * Direct communication with all guards * Not very strong alone * Not very fast either. * Allowed to plan all mini-games to be as fair or unfair as they want. * Owns a mech (Boost speed, strength and defence), Taser, Converter and item from home. * Can forge diary pages. Spy * Average strength * Average speed * Will appear to be more Subject like to subjects. * Owns Taser, Converter and home item. Also owns all past items (If converted to this role). * All Subjects converted will become this role. * Can forge diary pages. Subjects Subjects do not have specific roles, rather, they have stats unique to their discription. They only start with their item from home. They start in wards seprate from other subjects. To gain attention, you must kill both guards and fellow subjects. Rules! * Don't cheat (Thread Peek ect.) * If you are a guard, you cannot '''ask the Doctor who the guards are. * Don't get salty. * As a Doctor, you cannot say who the Guards are. * If your character is a Lycanthrope (Werewolf, but I love using fancy words), it '''cannot change at will. It must change situationally (Aka, on a full moon or something). Any Shape Shifters must follow this rule. Sign Up Sheet Name: Gender: Age: Discription: Item From Home: Thread: Sign Up Thread Thread: http://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:107629 Category:Blog posts